7 Days
by Miyuki-Yuki-13
Summary: Los siete dias de la semana-IchiRuki-Lime/lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki: ¡Volviiiiiiiiiiiiimos! Luego de quien sabe cuantos años luz nos decidimos a volver; pero esta vez tenemos más experiencia que antes, ahora traemos incluidas las presentaciones.**

**La criatura de la luz; con alas blancas, tierna, adorable y compresiva; Miyuki-chan.**

**La criatura de la oscuridad; con alas negras, perversa, pervertida y otra cosa con "per" XD, Yuki-chan.**

**Juntas, ambos polos opuestos se encargaran de hacer durar por la eternidad el IchiRuki y ahorcar a Tite Kubo cuando intente hacer IchiHime; ellas son: El Dúo de Ángeles Ichirukista, El DAI--(que rara abreviación ¿no?).**

**Miyuki: Bien, por ahora esto solo será un fanfic, pero prometemos que cuando sepa alguna de las dos dibujar bien a Ichigo lo transformaremos en un doujinshi.**

**Diálogos:**

Blah. Narración

-blah- habla.

_-blah-pensamientos._

_**-blah- flashback.**_

**Disclaimer: bien, ni a Yuki ni a Miyuki; por más que nos duela a ambas, no nos pertenece BLEACH ni sus personajes… de ser así la Inoutil hubiese muerto en lugar de Ulquiorra.**

**Miyuki: Este fanfic es únicamente de contenido lime y lemon; se recomienda apartar a los menores del monitor si se va a leer y…**

**Yuki: blah, blah, blah; hablas mucho, mejor comencemos ya…**

**7 ĎǺУS**

₣**ίЯ§Ţ ĐĄψ¦ Ρŗįщěŕ Čőŋŧãċţö****.**

¿Qué cuanto despreciaba Kurosaki Ichigo a Asano Keigo? Con solo una palabra se podría describir ese sentimiento: mucho. Aun recordaba lo que había pasado ese día en el instituto de Karakura…

_**---------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------**_

_**Estaban Ichigo y Rukia en la azotea, ella sorprendiéndose con las maravillas de una pajita flexible mientras él esperaba a los demás. Sin poder evitarlo giro su mirada hacia la morena justo hacia sus pechos.**_

_**Hacía ya mucho que no podía dejar de mirarlos y pensar en lo perfectamente redondos y firmes que eran, o si eran lo suficiente pequeños para encajar en sus mano; y para qué negarlo, también se preguntaba si algún día la diminuta shinigami le permitiría estrujarlos bajo sus manos. Deseaba besarlos, lamerlos, mordisquearlos y quien sabe que mas.**_

_**Se dio cuenta de que si seguía así, su "amiguito" despertaría, por lo que desvió la mirada y se concentro en otras cosas.**_

_**En ese instante llegaron Keigo, Mizuiro y Chad. El primero se notaba más alegre de lo normal, lo cual inmediatamente llamo la atención del peli naranja.**_

_**-Oi, ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? ¿Otra vez espiabas en el vestidor?- le pregunto a su castaño amigo.**_

_**-Nop- respondió este con una sonrisa enorme - Es algo mejor. He comprado la nueva edición de la playboy, ¡mira!- señalo una imagen de una modelo con un traje muy insinuante; ante la imagen Ichigo se sonrojo, y más cuando vio a Rukia observando también la imagen.**_

_**-Oh, mi querida Kuchiki-san, sueño con que un día uses ese mismo conjunto- dijo Asano con corazones en los ojos.**_

_**-N-no creo que lleguen a quedarme ropas como esas Asano-san- rio con su voz de actriz la Kuchiki.**_

_**-¡Deja de tener una mente tan pervertida idiota!- grito a todo pulmón el pelo pincho mientras le daba a su amigo un puñetazo que posiblemente le destrozaría el rostro. Lejos de toda la locura, Chad desayunaba mientras Mizuiro tecleaba con su celular para enviar un mensaje.**_

_**---------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------**_

Por suerte para sí mismo no vería a Keigo por un largo tiempo ya que iniciaban ese día las vacaciones de invierno.

Desde ese momento, su día se había vuelto una tortura; ¿Motivo? **LA ENANA**; desde que salieron de clases se la pasaba todo el camino haciendo preguntas poco discretas como…

-Oi, Ichigo, ¿Qué tanto me mirabas temprano en la azotea?- pregunto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Le había pillado. ¿Ahora qué le contestaría?- ¿Cómo sabes si te estuve mirando o no, si anduviste toda la mañana de lo más feliz con tu pajita?- no se había enterado que se había delatado con sus propias palabras.

-Entonces si estuviste mirándome.- Ichigo tuvo que tragar saliva, se había delatado y ahora si no tenía escape, ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? ¿Es que alguien allá arriba le odiaba? Bueno, aparte de Byakuya, Renji, Kempachi y tantos otros mas pero, ¿No habría acaso descanso de todo el sufrimiento del día? Como si una divinidad le escuchase encontró la forma de evitar responder; aunque como dicen, a veces el remedio es peor que la enfermedad.

-¡Rukia cuidado, luz roja!- sin esperar ni un segundo se abalanzó sobre su compañera quien caminaba a mitad de la calle sin enterarse de la proximidad de un vehículo.

Ambos cayeron al otro lado de la calle mientras el vehículo pasaba de largo como si nada. Rukia escucho a Ichigo soltar una maldición mientras se levantaba, cosa que la alivio ya que su peso era mucho para ella.

-¿Oi, estas bien Rukia?- pregunto, denotándose preocupación en su voz.

-Sí, no es nada- dijo mientras también se ponía de pie- Solo fue un ras… ¡Auch!- soltó al sentir un dolor terrible y un pinchazo en su tobillo izquierdo, cayendo adolorida al suelo de nuevo.

-¿Te hiciste daño? Maldito.- Rugió, con ira en su voz, hacia el conductor de aquel vehículo- Sube a mi espalda y cuando lleguemos a casa que el viejo te revise.- sin protesta alguna obedeció a las palabras del peli naranjo y se sostuvo fuertemente.

Bien, más mierda para ese día de mierda. Ahora la enana se hacía daño en una pierna por culpa de un conductor descuidado. Ichigo caminó el resto de las calles con Rukia en la espalda sin que esta se quejara, lo cual era muy extraño en ella.

-Rukia, ¿Paso algo?- cero respuestas. Intento de nuevo, alzando un poco más la voz.- ¡Oi! Rukia.- tampoco, ya molesto, su paciencia se acabo- ¡Hey, que te estoy hablando!- fue entonces cuando al voltear un poco su cara se fijo en que la shinigami se había quedado dormida- Con que era eso…- susurro; decidió no despertarla o si no estaba asegurado que moriría por una paliza de la morena.

Al fin llegaron a su casa. Como pudo, Ichigo movió cuidadosamente a Rukia para sostenerla con un brazo; mientras que con la mano del otro sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo. Al abrir, extrañamente no recibió un puñetazo directo a la cara, lo cual le extraño en demasía. Coloco con delicadeza a Rukia en el mueble de la sala y la removió un poco para que despertara.

-Hey enana, ya llegamos- susurro mientras la removía.

-Hmmmm…- fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de ella. Ichigo se coloco en frente del mueble y la miro, hermosa y frágil era lo que daba a parecer hasta que…-¡Kyaaaa! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo idiota?! ¡No respiro!- grito cuando Ichigo se sentó sobre su plano abdomen; cuanto deseaba él haberla despertado con un beso en sus labios y una suave caricia, pero su maldito orgullo se lo impidió.

-Te despierto, parece que el viejo no está- dijo simulando indiferencia al levantarse.

-Bien- soltó sarcástica – ¿Podrías ayudarme tú con mi tobillo, Kurosaki-kun?- le dijo con la vocecita que él tanto despreciaba.

-Deja de hablar así enana, o si no, no te ayudo- fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse de rodillas en el suelo para examinar mejor el tobillo de la menuda joven. Le quito el zapato y la media con delicadeza, cosa que a Rukia le extraño pero que ignoro- ¿Te duele si te hago esto?- pregunto antes de hacer presión en la zona afectada, recibiendo como respuesta un quejido. Le aplico una pomada para que el dolor pasase- Bien, solo fue un golpe, seguro mañana no te dolerá.-Finalizo para luego levantarse de nuevo. Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando vio una nota pegada al refrigerador.

_Querido Onii-chan:_

_En la escuela, Karin-chan y yo ganamos tres entradas para ir a un viaje a las aguas termales por una semana, como papa no tenía trabajo que hacer y ya empezaron las vacaciones de invierno_ _nos fuimos; deberás sentimos no poder llevarlos a ti y a Rukia-onee-chan, prometemos pagárselo algún día._

_Atte.: Yuzu Kurosaki._

_PD: hay comida para la semana en el refrigerador._

No podía irle peor. Ahora él y Rukia se congelarían allí donde estaban, mientras que el resto de su familia se la pasaba de lo más feliz en las termales.

-¡Ichigo, hollows! ¡Y muchos!- grito Rukia desde la sala; solo eso le faltaba a su patético día de mierda, un montón de hollows y sin Rukia de apoyo, tendría que hacerlo todo él solito. Molesto, tomo su insignia de sustituto y se la clavo al pecho rápidamente; tomo a Rukia sobre su espalda para que le guiara a la zona y salieron de la casa.

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los hollows Ichigo se dio cuenta a que se refería Rukia con muchos; si era toda una reunión ¿De dónde habrían salido tantos? Bueno, eso no importaba; bajo a Rukia de su espalda dejándola lo suficiente lejos para que no se viera involucrada en la pelea y se lanzo al ataque.

Rukia lo veía pelear; ni un solo hollow duro más de tres segundos luego de que Ichigo usara su bankai, era obvio, ese día el muchacho no estaba de humor de nada y seguro que menos de pelear con un montón de hollows.

-¿Kurosaki-kun esta de malas hoy?- le dijo con su tonito que tanto le molestaba para hacerle pasar un día aún peor.

-Cállate o te dejare tirada aquí- rabio con cara de pocos amigos, pero a la final coloco a Rukia de nuevo en su espalda.

-¡Uh! Que miedo Kurosaki-kun- susurro para que el aludido no le oyese.

Al llegar a su casa, Ichigo se introdujo en su cuerpo para disponerse a subir las escaleras.

-Voy a mi habitación, no molestes; y creo que ya deberías de poder caminar- fue lo último que se escucho antes del sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

Luego de unos minutos de solo escuchar música con su mp3 Ichigo se dispuso a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo. Abrió con sorpresa los ojos solo para darse cuenta de que la enana estaba sobre su espalda.

-No preguntes, solo quítate la camisa- dijo sin pensar, luego de dos segundos ambos se ruborizaron –Etto… Quise decir… Hoy te la pasaste con mala cara todo el día y por eso estas tenso, por lo que creo que necesitas un buen masaje, es todo- se corrigió la pequeña shinigami.

-Bien- sin protestar le hizo caso; luego de la guerra contra Aizen, Rukia ya le había dado muchos de esos masajes y odiaba admitirlo pero, la enana sí que sabía dar masajes.

Al fin ese día de mierda llegaba a su fin luego de caer rendido ante la experiencia de Rukia en masajes y por fin dormir cómodo.

* * *

**Sabemos que este episodio decepciona para los expectantes del lime y lemon pero es que este es mas como un prologo.**

**Miyuki y Yuki se despiden.**

**Por favor colaboren con un review o Bawa Bawa se los comerá a todos ^^*.**


	2. Şêćőńđ Ďăŷ: Рδŗ ũŉ śũёñό

**Miyuki: Lamentamos la demora, es solo que Yuki-chan se había ido de viaje a Europa. DX (No me trajo ni un recuerdito) En fin, el punto es que estuvo todos estos días allí y yo no sirvo para escribir lemon. (Aún no entiendo por qué acepte la propuesta de Yuki-chan de hacer un fanfic lemon, tal vez en ese entonces habría comido mucho chocolate XD) Sin más que decir; he aquí la líder -Auto nombrada- del DAI, ¡****Yuki-sama!**

**Yuki: Me gusta eso del sama… Bueno, espero disculpen las demoras, supongo que ahora debemos de agradecer por los reviews a las personas que Bawa-Bawa no se comió.**

**jessy moon 15**** - aquí está la segunda parte al fin (que por cierto es un poco mas lime) -** **angerukia**** - todavía no viene el lemon pero este cap. será más fuerte X) - ****metitus**** - También a nosotras nos encantan los shows de Keigo, pobre Ichigo XD - ****yoxxa - Jamás lo dejaríamos a medias, a excepción de que una de nosotras muera - ****o0 HiKari 0o**** - La verdad es que cualquiera pensaría que vendría lemon luego de la frase de Rukia, jajaja. Por cierto, nos gustan tus historias sobre el IchiRuki.**

**Seguimos…**

**Diálogos:**

Blah. Narración

-blah- habla.

_-blah-pensamientos._

_**-blah- flashback.**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no nos pertenece, pero pronto lo hará; cuando eso pase usted podrá ver: a la zorrihime ser tragada por un hollow y que el pobre se envenene, Ulquiorra del lado bueno, Aizen atravesado por una espada, MIL escenas IchiRukis (la mayoría de ellas lemons) y a Sado hablar XD. Cualquier parecido a la realidad NO es mera coincidencia XD.**_

**Miyuki y Yuki: Ahora sí, que empiece el FanFic…**

**7 ĎǺУS**

**MARTES**

**Şêćőńđ Ďăŷ: Рδŗ ũŉ śũёñό**

Rukia despertó al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara; molesta, abrió lentamente sus ojos. Observando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de algo: no estaba en su habitación. Suspiro, se encontraba en la del pelinaranjo por culpa del mismo.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Luego de darle masajes al sustituto, Rukia quedo exhausta, por lo que al escuchar unos leves ronquidos por parte de este estuvo a punto de irse cuando…**_

_**-Rukia…- le llamo entre sueños –Rukia…- repitió.**_

_**-¿Estas despierto aun?- le pregunto extrañada. De repente el pelinaranja movió uno de sus brazos como buscando algo.**_

_**- ¿Dónde estás? Rukia…- susurro aun entre sueños.**_

_**Rukia se acerco para ver si estaba dormido o si solo jugaba con ella, le sorprendió ver que de verdad estaba durmiendo.**_

_**-¿Está… soñando conmigo?- Rukia no entendía que pasaba allí.**_

_**-Quédate conmigo, enana- a la morena le molesto que ni en sueños pasase el insulto, pero la molestia no le duro ni tres segundos luego de analizar bien las otras palabras del pelo pincho. Sin enterarse de cuando, su rostro se puso rojo, ¿Ichigo pidiéndole que se quedara con él? Tal vez era ella quien estaba soñando; cuando volvió a la realidad se hallo a si misma sentada en una orilla de la cama y con una mano acariciando el rostro de Ichigo.**_

_-¿Qué demonios haces Rukia?-__** se pregunto a sí misma **__- ¿En qué momento te acercaste tanto? Vete ahora mismo –__** a pesar de pensar en esto no podía alejarse.**_

_**Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad se alejo de Ichigo dispuesta a levantarse, pero una mano le sujeto impidiéndoselo. Ichigo le sujetaba con fuerza y de un giro se trajo el cuerpo de Rukia de nuevo a la cama.**_

_**-Quédate por favor… -susurro; y ante esta petición, la shinigami no se negó.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

-Sera mejor que me vaya, sino, armara un escándalo como la vez que compartimos cama luego de la batalla contra Aizen- estuvo a punto de irse cuando sintió algo que rodeaba su cintura y le impedía moverse, luego de observar se dio cuenta de que era el brazo de Ichigo.

-Rukia…- la aludida se sorprendió, ¿De nuevo soñaba con ella?- Te ves… sexy- un color parecido al del cabello de Renji le cubrió el rostro; luego de una de las grandiosas explicaciones de Matsumoto había entendido muy bien el significado de la palabra, y con seguridad podía decir que no era como el adorable conejo Chappy; ¿Por qué Ichigo diría eso luego de llamarla enana plana a cada rato?

Justo cuando meditaba, algo le hizo soltar un respingo para luego cubrirse la boca, sin que se diera cuenta Ichigo había introducido una de sus manos bajo su camiseta y empezó a acariciar uno de sus pechos; se recrimino mentalmente por no haberse puesto sujetador y sin darse cuenta un rubor invadió su rostro.

Sin poder evitarlo soltó un suspiro; asustada de que Ichigo se despertase por el ruido volteo a verle, para su suerte este dormía como roca. Otro suspiro mesclado con un leve gemido cuando su sustituto apretó más fuerte su pobre pecho, que era moldeado y vuelto al moldear bajo la mano del pelinaranja.

_-Rukia vete de aquí ahora mismo-_ se decía mentalmente entre cada gemido, pero quisiera admitirlo o no, no podía irse de allí porque… ella… ella estaba…_ disfrutándolo_. Sus mejillas completamente sonrosadas y sus fuertes gemidos delataban el gran placer que sentía; de repente, Ichigo hablo.

-Pequeños…- Rukia se molesto ante esto, estaba dispuesta a mandarle un puñetazo directo al estomago e irse de allí hasta que Ichigo volvió a hablar -Pequeños…- repitió - Pero perfectos…- a Rukia esas palabras la convencieron de quedarse un poco más para disfrutar las caricias del Kurosaki y al mismo tiempo repartiendo también caricias en la espalda del sustituto, pero no se esperaba que este de pronto se girara para quedar encima de su cuerpo.

-Ksst… No res…pi…ro…- Rukia se asfixiaba, Ichigo era muy pesado para su menudo cuerpo, por suerte pudo empujarlo un poco para luego concentrarse en recuperar el aire a inmensas bocanadas. Pero su descuido fue grande al dejar la cara del pelinaranjo sustituto en su cuello, ya que este le dio un beso que hizo que su piel se erizara y por consecuencia, sus pezones sufrieron lo mismo. De esto Ichigo se aprovecho y con la mano aun dentro de la camiseta empezó a pellizcarlos causando en ella nuevas sensaciones así como nuevos y más fuertes gemidos.

Debía de irse cuanto antes, sino Ichigo despertaría y se encontraría a sí mismo en una situación muy comprometedora; además de que ella no sabría como explicarle lo que paso y ninguno de los dos podría ver al otro a la cara por un largo tiempo.

Sin pensárselo mucho le dio a Ichigo un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejo noqueado en el suelo y se levanto de la cama.

-Mierda- susurro cuando al levantarse sintió una humedad en su entrepierna, había sido muy débil. Sin más salió corriendo de la habitación con el 15 en la puerta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------Más tarde-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo se levanto del suelo adolorido, seguro se había caído por el sueño que había tenido… ¡Y qué sueño! Había sido tan real; Las caricias, la suave piel de la morena, lo cálido de su cuerpo, los suspiros y gemidos, ¡Todo! Pero su fascinación hacia su nuevo sueño había sido interrumpida con lo que parecía un rugido de un león, o peor, de un hollow, su estomago le exigía comida; miro el reloj, ¡Pero si ya era de tarde! ¿Qué tanto había dormido? Seguro era culpa de los fantásticos masajes de la enana.

Bajando las escaleras se dirigió a la cocina por la comida que Yuzu les había dejado, la saco del refrigerador y luego la puso a calentar en el maravilloso microondas que Rukia tardo más de dos días en entender su funcionamiento, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Dónde estaba la menuda shinigami? Un pitido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos indicando que su comida estaba lista, por lo que se sentó a comer solo y en silencio. Al terminar lavo su plato y subió a darse una ducha, ignorando la falta de la enana ya que después de todo, podría incluso haber ido a la SS para entregar sus locos reportes llenos del estúpido conejo ese.

El agua fría cubría su bien formado cuerpo y le daba una belleza incomparable al hacer su musculatura brillar con aquellas pequeñas gotas titilantes mientras que su ceño fruncido se relajaba un poco al recordar fragmentos de su reciente sueño.

Un calor le entro al cuerpo a pesar de haber afuera un clima tan frio. Tenía que dejar de pensar en _eso_; Rukiaera **su amiga**, **NO** podía pensar en ella de _esa _manera. Al salir de la ducha se amarro la toalla a la cintura dispuesto a ir a vestirse a su habitación, por lo que sin dudarlo así lo hizo. Cuando salió oyó unos extraños ruidos provenientes de la habitación de sus hermanas.

-Rukia, ¿Estas allí?- pregunto empujando con la mano la puerta entreabierta, mas no esperaba encontrar lo que allí vio. Rukia, si era ella pero estaba… bueno, como explicarlo…-Ru…ki…a… ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! – grito nervioso al ver a la morena con una mano dentro de la braga rosada que llevaba puesta y la otra cubría su pequeño pecho izquierdo.

La shinigami dio un saltito de sorpresa y miro en dirección a la puerta, allí estaba Ichigo, a quien le lanzo lo primero que tenía a mano y este se quito de allí cerrando la puerta.

Rukia se acomodo la ropa rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se coloraban demasiado para su nívea piel; mierda, el pelinaranja la había pillado, y eso que esa misma mañana le había huido ¿Qué haría ahora? Tal vez usar una buena excusa para huir de nuevo, pero… ¿Cuál sería su milagrosa excusa?

Iluminada por su salvación recordó que Orihime le había dicho antes de salir de clases que podría ir a su casa a comer con ella una de sus extrañas recetas cualquier día. La idea le desagradaba en lo absoluto, pero si eso la ayudaba a irse de la residencia de los Kurosaki… Comería cualquier cosa que Orihime le diera, incluso vería si podría quedarse esa noche en su casa y así evitar aun más a su sustituto.

Se levanto de la cama para abrir lentamente la puerta, vigilando que Ichigo no la pillase de nuevo y sigilosamente bajo las escaleras; su objetivo ya estaba cerca, se coloco sus zapatos que estaban en la puerta y luego abrió esta. Ya podía sentir la suave brisa de afuera cuando un enorme brazo paso por al lado de su cara y bloqueo su paso, se volteo para mirar un poco intimidada la cara de a quién pertenecía el brazo que ahora cerraba a sus espaldas la puerta; de nuevo, pillada.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto el pelo pincho arqueando una ceja.

- A casa de Inoue-san-respondió fingiendo indiferencia- Así que si no te importa…- pero fue interrumpida por su compañero.

-No creas que te iras de aquí sin explicar qué rayos hacías hace unos segundos allá arriba- su ceño fruncido más de lo normal daba a entender que no estaba de broma; para suerte de ella ya se había planteado esta situación en la cabeza y ya tenía la excusa perfecta.

Usando sus dotes de actriz fingió enfadarse con el peli naranja- ¡Esta bien!- grito sorprendiendo al Kurosaki- Es que me interesa este tema del sexo ¡¿Bien?!-sabia que ante esto Ichigo no le impondría excusa ni reproche alguno ya que él era muy tímido para hablar de_ ese_ tema- Ahora si no te importa creo que iré a casa de Inoue-san, claro, solo si tu quitas el brazo de la puerta- ignorando olímpicamente la cara de idiota de Ichigo abrió la puerta y salió de allí.

Por su parte nuestro protagonista no se creía lo que había escuchado… ¿Rukia Kuchiki? ¿Interesada en el sexo? Bueno, sabía de antemano que con un hermano como Byakuya tal vez nunca pudo… experimentar sobre esto y por eso el tema se volvía mas interesante, pero… ¿Justo tenía que ser cuando él estaba en _esa _edad?

_-¿Por qué no la ayudas a "experimentar sobre esto" como tú dices rey?, así todos ganan ¿no crees?-_ Pregunto su siempre "útil" hollow interno, Shirosaki, con una inmensa sonrisa parecida a la del gato Schessair.

-Deja de molestar, tus ideas son más pervertidas incluso que las del viejo- rugió con rabia para su hollow.

_- Querrás decir TUS ideas, porque si mal no lo recuerdo yo solo soy un reflejo de tus más íntimos deseos, y déjame decirte que hasta ahora los que le tienes a la princesa no son tan sanos como cualquiera piense… Aunque sanos solo los piensan los ciegos porque con solo ver la mirada que le das a ella, hasta la pelinaranja esa de tetas grandes amiga tuya se da cuenta de lo que le quieres hacer.-_

-¡Ya cállate estúpido! ¡A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión!- cualquiera que le viese en ese momento diría que se había vuelto un demente pero en su interior se llevaba a cabo la verdadera batalla.

_-Como quieras, solo te decía la verdad pero si te la quieres ocultar a ti mismo… supongo que no me queda de otra que ir a molestar a Zangetsu.-_

Como le odiaba a su hollow, y lo que más odiaba de él… era que tenía la razón. Tal vez de verdad que tenía razón, después de todo Rukia y él ya estaban grandecitos… Seguro no le caía mal explicarle una o dos cosas a la enana sobre el tema.

_-¡Esa es la actitud de un rey!- grito de pronto Shirosaki._

-¡AAAAGGGHHH! ¡Ya vete!- le contesto el sustituto.

Rukia corría apresuradamente para llegar más rápido a la casa de la pelinaranja. Para su suerte no tardo mucho, lo cual era bueno porque empezaba a oscurecer.

-¡Kuchiki-san! Que sorpresa verte por aquí- sonrió para su amiga.

-Es solo que pensé en eso que dijiste de venir para comer contigo y me preguntaba… ¿Podría pasar la noche en tu casa?- Pregunto en un susurro.

-¡No me digas que Kurosaki-kun y tu han vuelto a pelear!- chilló dramáticamente.

-No, no es eso, solo que… prefiero no decirlo- su cara se puso roja al recordar sus motivos para escapar de la casa del pelinaranja sustituto.

-Bien, solo que deberás compartir la habitación con Rangiku-san que ha venido de visita- señalo a su sala donde la teniente se encontraba bebiendo sake.

-¡Oh! Kusiki-chan, que wueno vepte- Saludo la voluptuosa rubia con una botella de sake en la mano. Notablemente borracha.

-Igualmente Rangiku-san- dijo con una gota de sudor al estilo anime y una sonrisa falsa.

- Perfecto, ya que estamos preparare un poco de espárragos con fondue y azúcar al horno y para acompañar unos deliciosos huevos con miel y kétchup, ya verás que te gustaran Kuchiki-san- Dijo la pelinaranja de las horquillas azules. ¡Oh claro! Que deliciosa cena.

- Y dinme, ¿A quei haz veido? – apenas se entendía lo que decía, pero aun así Rukia comprendió la pregunta.

-Rangiku-san, ¿prometes guardar un secreto?- no sabía si era lo correcto decirle lo que paso a su compañera en ese estado, pero si algo había aprendido era que, dependiendo de la situación, Matsumoto Rangiku era la persona perfecta para pedir consejos y guardar secretos.

-Calaro, dime- la mujer se acerco para escuchar mejor a la morena.

-La verdad es que vine hasta acá para no tener que ver a Ichigo…- dejo una pausa para cerciorarse de que su amiga le prestaba atención- porque él… Me vio… Haciendo _eso_.- concluyo ruborizada.

Matsumoto no podía dejar de sorprenderse al pensar en la situación, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo notó que la Kuchiki tenía más para contar, por lo que la dejo continuar.

-Además; temprano cuando me desperté escuche decir a Ichigo mientras dormía que me veía sexy… y de pronto empezó a tocarme- no cabía en vergüenza pero se sentía más relajada al desquitarse con alguien.

-Kuchiki-chan, quien diría que un día te podría pasar todo eso- la rubia estaba tan concentrada en el tema que aun con la borrachera podía hablar a la perfección.

-Pero allí no termina, lo peor es que creo que yo…- no sabía si era lo correcto soltar lo que a continuación diría, pero si ya le había contado lo demás, para que cortarse con lo último- creo que… bueno que yo… me siento un poco atraída por Ichigo- por fin podía decírselo a alguien.

- Eso es normal Kuchiki-chan, después de todo él ha llegado a voltear toda Soul Society para salvarte, incluso venció al capitán Kuchiki y a Kempachi por ti- le recordó a la menuda shinigami a su lado- así que tal vez te hallas enamorado de él por eso, además de que tiene un cuerpo muy atlético ¿no?- le pregunto a la morena dándole unos golpes suaves con el codo; Rukia se ruborizo, ella siempre pensaba lo mismo y se preguntaba que tan bien se sentiría tocarle.

-Ahora, si tú quieres seducirlo te puedo ayudar con eso Kuchiki-chan- El rojo que cubría su cara de nuevo seria buena competencia para el del cabello de Renji.

-Cr-creo que por ahora me conformare con solo volver hacia allá, gracias Rangiku-san… Y por favor, dile a Inoue-san que lamento haberla molestado- dijo la ultima parte ya saliendo de la casa a toda prisa para volver a "su" hogar. Justo en ese momento una pelinaranja entraba a la salita con dos bandejas de su "grandiosa" comida.

-Oh, ¿A dónde se fue Kuchiki-san?- pregunto preocupada.

-Diho que debía de olver o zino Ichico se moleztaba- mintió la rubia volviendo a su estado de borrachera mientras tomaba sake.

-Que mal, aunque supongo que así tendremos un poco más de bocados para nosotras- sonrió de nuevo.

Rukia entro silenciosa a la casa por una de las ventanas que resulto ser la del baño, para su suerte el pelinaranja no se encontraba por lo que pudo escurrirse en la habitación de las gemelas sin problemas y acostarse en su designada cama para dormir en paz, claro, no seria así si supiera lo que le esperaba para el tercer día de la semana, entiéndase por el día siguiente. Miércoles.

**Yuki: Al fin, ¿Y? ¿Que les pareció?**

**Miyuki: Por favor dennos su opinión con y review y en la noche Ichigo aparecerá en su habitación deseándoles dulces sueños.**

**Yuki: O mejor, sueños lemons jeje.**

**Miyuki: ¡Yuki! ¡Que no seas pervertida!**

**Yuki: Yuki fuera. Paz.**

**Miyuki: Hey! No me dejes sola…**


	3. Ťħīŗď Ďāÿ: Łä Ŧēřčėŕå êş ļã Λęñċĩđã

**Miyuki: ¡Hola a todos! Tienen todo el derecho de matarnos si así lo quieren por tardarnos tanto en actualizar pero tenemos nuestras razones y las pueden ver en el perfil… **

**¡Cumplí 15 añitos! **

**Y me la pase todo este rato organizando todo para la fiesta, por lo que no podía ver lo que tenia escrito Yuki-sama, por lo que decidimos esperar a que pasara la locura de los 15 para poder seguir.**

**Yuki: Además, sufrimos la matanza de mi súper tesis. Ahora iré a la universidad, wiii. Pero bueh… Como sea, aquí los agradecimientos a:**

Maiichu14**,** nanami, kia**,** o0 HiKari 0o**,** yoxxa**,** I can hear the screems tonight**, **Ferthebest-ia **y **Wuakayaka**.**

**Yuki: ¿Tuvieron dulces/lemon sueños deseados por Ichigo? Espero que si o si no me demandaran por mentirosa XD.**

**Como ya saben…**

**Diálogos:**

Blah. Narración

-blah- habla.

_-blah-pensamientos._

_**-blah- flashback.**_

**Disclaimer: … **

**Miyuki: Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo… y si se preguntan por que por primera vez el disclaimer es tan común es porque aleje a Yuki-sama del computador y le amenace con matarla si escribía algo raro.**

**Yuki: estos 15 años la volvieron aterradora…**

**¡Anuncio!**

**Yuki: Antes de comenzar queremos anunciar que la DAI busca un tercer miembro (a) bueno haciendo doujinshis, cualquiera que quiera participar en esta reclusión, por favor indíquelo en un review… seguimos.**

**Miyuki: Pero, ¿si se une alguien más no deberíamos llamarnos TAI en lugar de DAI?**

**Yuki: Sshhhh…**

**7 ĎǺУS**

**MIERCOLES**

**Ťħīŗď Ďāÿ: Łä Ŧēřčėŕå êş ļã Λęñċĩđã.**

_La shinigami debajo de su cuerpo gemía con fuerza. Mientras él la besaba al mismo tiempo apretaba con fuerza su pecho. Ni ella ni él estaban conscientes de cómo habían llegado a ese punto, pero en ese momento ambos solo podían tenerse el uno al otro en mente._

_-Ichi… Ah… Más…- gimió la menuda shinigami mientras hacía que sus caderas se movieran al ritmo de las caderas del otro._

_Llevaban un tiempo así, y él sabía que pronto terminaría todo. Podía sentirlo._

_-¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Ichigo!- gimió complacida la morena cuando de repente…_

Ichigo se despertó molesto, había tenido un sueño tan real que al despertar y no ver a la shinigami a su lado se sintió un poco frustrado. Pero luego recordó su decisión del día anterior, por lo que sonrió satisfecho ¿Dónde estaría Rukia ahora mismo?

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin colocarse la camisa, a pesar del terrible frio de afuera. Llegando hasta el piso de abajo, escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, por lo que fue a investigar.

Cuando se asomó, su rostro cambio notoriamente de color, allí en su cocina se encontraba su más reciente y ansiado deseo, Kuchiki Rukia. Y para rematar, la enana solo llevaba un cortísimo short y una camisa de tirantes que no se dignaba en cubrir a la perfección su ombligo.

Ichigo quería huir de allí, pero se recordó mentalmente con firmeza y decisión "_tu aceptaste esto, es hora de actuar Ichigo"_, por lo que se acerco a ella decidido.

Por su parte, la morena estaba tan concentrada en el desayuno que se preparaba, que ni cuenta se dio de la presencia de su sustituto, pero eso solo fue así hasta que de repente dos brazos la rodearon por la cintura.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó, se sorprendió al ver al peli naranjo a sus espaldas -¡Ichigo! ¿Qué demonios haces?- pregunto empujando las manos lejos de su cuerpo, pero estas solo se aferraron más a su cuerpo, mientras su "amigo" la alzaba -¿¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡Bájame idiota!- gritó, pero todas y cada una de sus quejas eran ignoradas.

-La cama está muy lejos, creo que el mueble estará bien- susurro para sí mismo el peli naranjo, para luego tumbar a la morena en el mueble.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces, idiota!- le grito furiosa. El pelo pincho parecía no escucharle, ya que ignorándola olímpicamente, se le tiro encima apresando sus diminutas manos con una de las suyas propias.

-Lo que haré, es hacerte sentir el mayor de los placeres de tu vida, Kuchiki Rukia- le susurro en el oído a la morena, haciéndola sentir escalofríos. Más aun, cuando el muchacho comenzó a lamerle el lóbulo y su mano libre acaricio la parte de su estomago que quedaba descubierta.

-Ah…- se le escapó sin querer de los labios un dulce suspiro –Ichi… No, tú no eres Ichigo- susurro cuando su compañero le daba tiempo de respirar.

-Si lo soy, solo que ahora también estoy interesado en el sexo- le dijo con los ojos brillando de lujuria y deseo. La shinigami se petrifico, ¿Acaso él hacia eso solo porque ella le dijo que le interesaba el sexo? ¿Es decir que su amigo solo se contenía hasta que ella le diese una clase de permiso? No pudo seguir pensándolo cuando el rostro del otro se le acerco peligrosamente.

-¡Ichigo, detente!- le grito, pero el sustituto no le hizo caso, y deseoso se le acerco lo suficiente para que sus labios apenas se rozaran. Permaneció allí durante un largo rato, sin moverse, provocándola. A la final, logro lo que quería.

Rukia se sentía incomoda y a la vez ansiosa, Ichigo llevaba un rato sin terminar de besarla. Molesta, decidió moverse ella misma, y lamentándose pero a la vez deseándolo, beso a su "amigo".

El beso, apenas se iniciaba, cuando el peli naranjo se alejo de ella, provocándola de nuevo.

-Serás idiota- se quejo ella, realmente molesta. Pero fue recompensada por el otro cuando se le acerco a darle un apasionado beso. Ambos eran inexpertos, pero parecieran ser maestros en eso. Los labios de ambos se entreabrieron para recibir gustosos las lenguas del otro, hace mucho deseaban ese momento que ahora era realidad. La cercanía de Rukia, su mano en su cálida piel y el calor del momento, hicieron que la entrepierna de Ichigo reaccionara.

La shinigami estaba disfrutando el momento, cuando el idiota tuvo que arruinarlo introduciendo más adentro la mano que tenía bajo su corta camisa, llegando a tocar de nuevo sus preciados y menudos pechos.

-¡Ah!- gimió sorprendida.

-Miren no más, con que Kuchiki-san no usa sujetador en estas situaciones. Que mal… Para ella- sonrió el joven separándose del beso, su mano acariciaba la suave piel bajo la microscópica camisa –Veamos que hay bajo la cortina numero 1- susurro antes de soltar las manos de Rukia para levantar su camisa por encima de sus pechos. Ichigo apreciaba encantado, los pequeños y firmes pechos de la morena, hasta que ella los cubrió con sus manos.

-¡No mires!- grito la morena cubriéndose con sus, ahora libres, manos.

-Vamos, que quiero probarlos- dijo intentando quitar las manos de Rukia de sus pechos, su nueva fascinación.

-¡No seas idiota, déjalos!- siguió gritando mientras intentaba oponerse a la fuerza del sustituto, cosa que no sirvió.

Ichigo contemplo su tesoro maravillado, y mientras una de sus manos volvía a sujetar las de Rukia, la otra comenzaba a palpar esa zona.

-Ah…- gimió la Kuchiki una vez más, pudo sentir como su intimidad volvía a humedecerse -Ichi…- casi ronroneo cuando el muchacho se atrevió a besar el pecho que había dejado desatendido.

El joven se dedico a besar el pecho derecho de la morena, y su traviesa mano apretó sin aviso el otro, haciendo a la morena gritar de placer.

-Enana, si vuelves a gritar de esa forma no solo me correré, sino que todo el mundo se enterará de lo que estamos haciendo- sonrió con malicia. De verdad que no solo no le molestaba la idea de que el mundo entero supiese lo que hacían, sino que le fascinaba aun más que todos supieran que él era quien provocaba los gritos de la morena.

Rukia estaba molesta de ser la única en recibir placer, por lo que decidida giro su cuerpo como pudo, haciendo que ella misma e Ichigo cayeran al suelo, ahora ella sobre él.

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué demonios hiciste eso, enana del demonio!- pregunto a gritos el sustituto, pero lo que vio lo heló.

Rukia se encontraba sentada a horcajadas muy cerca de su centro, el cual creció. Y la muy condenada había aprovechado la caída para terminar de quitarse la camisa, dejando completamente al aire sus pechos.

-Ahora te toca sufrir a ti, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tú te lo buscaste- le susurro al oído de una forma endemoniadamente sensual en el oído. La muy cruel se las había ingeniado para que, al comenzar a lamer su lóbulo de una forma demasiado tentadora, sus pezones rozaran contra su bien formado pecho; haciendo su endurecimiento aun más doloroso.

-Ah… Rukia- suspiraba ahora el sustituto, parecía que la Kuchiki de repente se había vuelto experta.

La menuda mujer sobre su cuerpo se deslizo con malicia más abajo, para besar y mordisquear el cuello del otro. Lo que no esperaba es que, al efectuar aquel simple movimiento, su entrepierna se rozara contra el duro miembro de Ichigo.

-¡Ahh!- gimoteo la morena realmente complacida. Había sentido tanto placer con solo ese roce, que casi olvidaba seguir atendiendo a su compañero.

-¡Rukia!- soltó un gemido ronco y lleno de placer, ese simple roce le había hecho experimentar un placer incomparable. Ya no podía soportar la presión bajo sus pantalones, estaba casi seguro de que estallaría si seguía así.

Como leyendo la mente del Kurosaki, Rukia desabotono el pantalón y comenzó a bajar el cierre lentamente, para hacerlo sufrir un poco.

-Vaya, Kurosaki-kun, ¿Acaso te has alegrado de verme esta mañana?- pregunto insinuante al ver lo ya duro que estaba el muchacho. Un poco dudosa, rozo con una de sus manos, de una forma apenas perceptible, el erecto miembro de Ichigo, haciéndolo gritar de placer.

-Acabas de despertar un demonio- susurro el sustituto con una voz ronca. En un descuido por parte de la menuda mujer, aprovechó para girar sus cuerpos, y quedar al mando de nuevo –Ya verás lo que es sufrir- sonrió.

Ichigo terminó de quitarse sus pantalones para poder tener más comodidad. Pero no serian tan fáciles las cosas; con sus manos temblorosas, bajo el short de Rukia para poder dejar a la vista su braguitas color cielo.

-Ya verás lo que es sufrir- repitió acercando un dedo a esa zona, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono.

Ichigo miró el aparato disgustado y esperó a que cayera en la contestadora, para así odiar a quien interrumpía la mejor parte.

-_Ho-hola, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san_-sonaba la voz de Orihime –_Quería saber si vendrían mañana al cine como acordamos todos el otro día, hasta luego_- se despedía.

Ichigo suspiro, había olvidado por completo esa reunión, ahora tendría que posponer lo que tenía pensado hacer el día siguiente hasta muy tarde… De repente, una idea le vino a la cabeza, si la usaba bien, entonces él podría dormir como un bebé, mientras que la enana se la pasaría con insomnio.

Rukia estaba extrañada, Ichigo se retiro de encima de su cuerpo sin decir nada, luego subió las escaleras directo al baño, y la dejo a ella allí.

El resto del día se lo paso de lo más normal, sin ninguna insinuación o algo parecido por parte del peli naranja, lo cual llego a hacer pensar a Rukia incluso en la posibilidad de que solo había estado soñando. Si solo supiera lo que le esperaba…

Ya había llegado la hora de dormir en el horario interno de Rukia, por lo que decidida, se fue al cuarto de las gemelas sin darle más vueltas a lo de su "sueño". Al pasar el rato casi se quedaba dormida, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

-¿Ichigo?- pregunto intentando ver bien luego de que la luz proveniente del pasillo le segara momentáneamente. Se incorporo.

-Vuelve a acostarte- susurro el joven en su oído. Tal vez solo fue por el sueño que tenía, pero la menuda shinigami le obedeció sin rechistar.

El Kurosaki se acercó al rostro de la morena para besarla. Esta vez, el beso era dulce y suave. Con una mano, el peli naranjo comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del pijama de Rukia, hasta dejar visibles sus pechos.

-Esta tarde no te demostré cuanto me gustaban- susurro separándose del beso para comenzar a acariciarlos, desprendiendo suspiros de la boca de la morena.

Ichigo bajo su rostro hasta donde estaban y comenzó a besarlos, lamerlos y mordisquearlos, haciendo gemir muy fuerte a la menuda mujer.

-Sshhh… Ya es más de media noche, vas a despertar a todo el mundo- sonrió malévolamente. En su interior se sentía complacido, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estando deseando hacerle a la enana todo lo que le hacía ahora mismo? Pero sabía que su cuerpo no se conformaría tan rápido, y que entre más avanzaba, más le pediría después.

Mientras jugaba entretenido con el pezón de Rukia –Quien se encontraba intentando contener sus gemidos en vano- Ichigo comenzó a imaginarse que pasaría si se atreviese a llegar más lejos, haciendo que cierta parte de su anatomía se endureciera. El shinigami sustituto reaccionó y recordó sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Esto es solo una pequeña demostración de lo que te espera para mañana en la noche- le sonrió saliendo de la habitación ante una queja de la morena.

El jueves era un día anhelado por ambos, sabían que lo disfrutarían.

**Yuki: Y… ¡Corten! Bien hecho chicos, tómense un descanso.**

**Ichigo: Oi, ¿No crees que se te está pasando la mano con eso de que sea pervertido? ¿Qué pensabas hacerme hacer luego de quitarle la ropa a Rukia?**

**Yuki: Oh, no te preocupes Ichi, eso ya lo veras tu mismo en el próximo capítulo. Con un Ichi aún más pervertido.**

**Ichigo: ¿De qué rayos hablas?**

**Yuki: Ya verás, ya verás.**

**Yuki sale corriendo con un Ichigo molesto persiguiéndola.**

**Rukia: Ichigo… Me to… Có.**

**Miyuki: Vamos, Rukia-chan. Ven conmigo a tomar un rico mocachino, que Yuki-sama te tiene preparadas cosas aún peores.**

**Yuki: Y ustedes, dejen un review si quieren que la historia siga y que Ichigo no me mate.**

**Bye-bye.**


End file.
